


3C 273, Virgo

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cas needs Dean like Dean needs air, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Angelic Grace, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel loves Dean like he was made for it, Castiel's infinite knowledge of the universe, Grace Pining, Handprint Kink (Supernatural), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Reach out and touch faith, Soul Bond, The Good Ship Destiel, Touch-Starved Castiel (Supernatural), quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Castiel's grace pines for its missing piece--almost as much as Cas pines for Dean.





	3C 273, Virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, just a little light Destiel pine-fest going on here: Cas pining for Dean... and me pining for these two assholes to get their shit together.

 

Although the human eye could no longer see the imprint, it was still there. It would always be there. An indistinct branding; a nebulated signature; intangible yet completely indisputable. **  
**

Castiel could and would always see it.

Sometimes, though, the impregnated traces of his grace ensconced within Dean’s soul shone brighter than usual.

Of course, in those sickening times just before all their future chances were about to be ripped cruelly away from them, the ethereal manifestation flared brightly, in desperation and abject fear.

But it happened to shine brightest in those quiet moments, where either one would share something private, something which no other being-- _bar their Almighty Father--_ could possibly know. In those intimate moments, Castiel’s claim blazed within Dean like the very brightest of all quasars in the Milky Way, the one which resided in a place humans called "The Constellation of Virgo".

In those most precious but fleeting flashes of time and space--those few seconds spent exchanging frequently poignant and occasionally tender truths with Dean--Castiel experienced love in a way which he knew he was not designed to feel. And his grace would extend itself and stretch, reaching out to its severed part, _yearning like a god in pain_ to be reunited.

Those were the times Castiel found hardest to not just let it have its own, damned way.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I will go down with this ship. Down, down down to the bottom of the deep blue-as Cas'-eyes sea...
> 
> In case you're wondering, 3C 273 is the official name of the quasar that resides in Virgo and it's the brightest in the night sky. Also, the line 'yearning like a god in pain' is taken straight from the John Keats poem, The Eve of St. Agnes.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are SO greatly appreciated... please be kind and hit that button and/or leave me a rant!
> 
> Big love,
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
